Una de reflexión, otra de amor y otra de risas
by Justified October
Summary: Tres historias muy diferentes sobre tres personajes muy diferentes. Dudley Dursley, Remus Lupin y Filius Flitwick. Tres palabras que se desarrollan en tres historias sobre tres temas muy distintos. Reflexiona, ama y ríete con esta historia. Para el reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro The Ruins. Disclaimer:Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío.
1. Vacío como un juguete

**Vacío como un juguete.**

Dudley miró nuevamente aquel cochecito tan pequeño. Lo agitó con fuerza y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la habitación.

Se sentó en su cama desecha y se cruzó de brazos. Otra que lo rechazaba. Recordó las exactas palabras que le había dicho.

"¡Púdrete, Dursley!¡Solo eres otro tío prepontente, como el montón!¡Estás vacío, vacío!"

Y lo peor es que tenía razón. No tenía nada de especial, no era como su primo Harry. Él tenía amigos de verdad, lo sabía porque había visto las cartas que le mandaban. Era bondadoso y le había salvado la vida, después de todos esos años de crueldad y maltrato por su parte.

¿Y él quién era? ¿Qué era? ¿De verdad que solo era una cáscara fuerte y dura, sin nada dentro? Sin ningún tipo de esencia que lo hiciera especial. Un montón de órganos y un cerebro casi sin estrenar.

Podría ser algo. Algo especial, en vez de solo un muñeco manejable y cruel. ¿De verdad solo era cruel o estaba tan hueco que era un reflejo de lo que veía todos los días a su alrededor?

Ni siquiera su maldad era suya. Era un títere movido por las manos de la sociedad y de su ambiente familiar y escolar. No era nada más.

Y eso era lo peor de todo. Cuando muriera, su recuerdo sería efímero, como una gota de rocío en una soleada mañana.

Frustrado, dio una patada a la gran montaña de juguetes que aún conservaba. Por supuesto, nadie lo sabía. Le avergonzaba que sus amigos supieran que todavía jugaba con muñecos de acción y pistas de carreras.

Entre sus grandes manos cogió su muñeco favorito. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre él y el muñeco? No tenían nada dentro, hacían y hablaban como alguien decía que hicieran y cambiaban como las veletas de dirección.

No era especial. No era diferente. No era alguien del montón. ¿Sería un extra de las películas o simplemente sería una figurilla que adorna el salón de una persona con muy mal gusto?

Dursley botó el muñeco contra la pared de la habitación, cayó junto al coche, haciendo un sonido hueco y sin vida. Tal vez, si alguien lo lanzaba a él contra una pared, sonaría igual. Como un juguete.

Como un vacío y simple juguete.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, esta historia es para el reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro The Ruins(ya, ya lo sé. Pero me estoy aficionando a los retos :P)**

**Los otros dos episodios los subiré dentro de poco. Será de Remus Lupin. Solo digo que me tocó la palabra "resignación"...en fin.**

**Bueno, ns vms!**

**Liz Marcia**


	2. ¿Resignarse?

**¿Resignarse?**

La bofetada resonó por toda la sala.

-¡No vuelvas a decir que no te quiero, me oíste!¡Ni lo pienses!-Tonks cambió su pelo rosa a un furioso rojo y largo, muy parecido al de Ginny Weasley.

-¡Tonks!-Remus la agarró de las muñecas antes de que se le antojara pegarlo otra vez.-No digo eso. Digo que tal vez te has hecho una idea errónea de mí, por las historias que te ha contado Sirius…

Nymphadora hizo sus muñecas pequeñas para que se pudieran deshacer del agarre de Remus, para abofetearlo otra vez.

-¡No me enamoré de ti por las chorradas que me contado Sirius, Lupin!-se acercó un paso al castaño, quien la miraba nervioso y evitaba su mirada determinada.-Me enamoré de quién eres, de tu valentía, tu sensatez, tus ojos…de todo.

-Pero…-Lupin seguía rebuscando en excusas para alejar a Dora de él. Solo esperaba que de su boca saliera "Es verdad, Remus, no te quiero" y que lo dejara ya, pero la ahora castaña no quería desistir.-Soy…peligroso…mi condición…

-¿Y la mía qué?-se quejó Dora, mirándolo harta y dándose la vuelta-Soy metamorfomaga. ¿Eso no te importa?

Remus estaba seguro de que Tonks estaba consciente de la enorme sandez que acababa de decir.

-Tonks…eso no tiene sentido…-ya no sabía cuál de los acabaría cediendo, pero tenía sus sospechas.

-Tiene más de lo que crees.-la mujer se dio la vuelta-Mucho más, de hecho. Remus, te he dicho que te quiero, te quiero, a pesar de todo lo que tengas, a pesar de todas las estupideces que te inventes para alejarte de mí.¿Es que no sientes lo mismo por mí?¿Temes herir mis sentimientos?

-Sabes que no es eso y que nunca lo ha sido.-Lupin bajó la mirada-Es que…todos los que se me acercan acaban mal. Lily, James, Sirius, Pettigrew…acaban sufriendo las consecuencias de haberme conocido. Y no quiero que te pase lo mismo.

Y sin esperarlo, Nymphadora se estalló en carcajadas. Risas totalmente irónicas.

-¡Oh, por Dios!¿Ahora resulta que es culpa tuya lo que le ha pasado a tus amigos? ¿En la persona en la que se convirtió ese Pettigrew?¿La muerte de Lily y James o la condena de mi primo? Eres más tonto de lo que pensabas. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que por muy tonto que seas, te sigo queriendo, imbécil. Y tendrás que aguantarte.

Tonks salió por la puerta de la habitación. Remus suspiró y se frotó sus sienes. Tendría que resignarse: había encontrado a alguien más cabezota que él, Lily y la pequeña de los Weasley juntos. Sin querer, asomó una sonrisa por sus labios. ¿Y si simplemente lo aceptaba y ya está? ¿Qué tenía de malo?

Y es que, a pesar de los insultos, las bofetadas, las declaraciones y los escarmientos por parte de ambos, Remus estaba locamente enamorado de aquella chica. Y el amor era lo único a lo que era agradable resignarse.

* * *

**¿Dije que lo subiría en poco, no? XD**

**Liz Marcia**


	3. Cantidad es sinónimo de calidad

**Cantidad es sinónimo de calidad**

Sí, yo, el profesor Filius Flitwick, tengo una cita. Una cita, sí. Con una bella y guapa bruja. No seré el profesor soltero más codiciado de Hogwarts, creo que el profesor Longbottom me gana en eso (¡aunque no está soltero, eso es lo más indignante!), pero tengo mi encanto. ¿Si estoy viejo para las citas? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Por supuesto que no! Casi no tengo arrugas y me mantengo en mi faceta más atractiva.

No, no. A mí lo que preocupa es otra cosa. Cogí mi banqueta y me subí encima. ¡Ajá! Ya parezco todo un seductor dispuesto a darlo todo. Me encaminé hacia las tres escobas y me subí en mi banquetita para parecer más alto. Realmente lo parecía con más de la mitad de mi cuerpo siendo visible, pero no llegando a las piernas. Me puse en el lado contrario a la puerta. ¡Si es que hasta algunos alumnos de Hogwarts se quedaban asombrados al verme sentado y tan alto! Seguro que más de uno se lo habrá creído. Por supuesto, ninguno de Ravenclaw.

Oh, allí está mi cita. Vaya, muy guapa. Presentaciones, charla intranscendental. Coqueteo, o como dicen los jóvenes de hoy en día "flirteo". No se me dio mal. Parecía ser una gran mujer y que le importaba más el interior que el exterior. Así que al final de la cita, dí el paso.

-Tengo un secreto, querida-le comuniqué.

-¿Ah, sí?-me preguntó ella, seductora.

- Espero que no te importe.

-No lo creo, Filius.-me sonrió sinceramente, o eso creía yo. Me bajé de mi banqueta y volví a mi altura normal. Me miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Filius?

-Sí, querida.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?¿Por qué eras alto y ahora bajito?

-Soy medio duende.-dije, como el que anunciaba los últimos resultados a lo que ustedes, fans, llaman "deporte" del Quidditch.

-Emm…-mi querida parecía nerviosa. Se levantó apresurada.-Yo…emm…te llamo, ¿vale?Y quedamos.-se levantó apresurada, parecía tener prisa.

Y aquí estoy yo, con el teléfono _muggle_ en la mano. Ya han pasado dos semanas. Si la llamo, no lo coge. Tal vez se ha quedado tan asombrada con mi carisma y labia que necesita recuperarse antes de volver quedar.

Bueno, esperaré.

Y creo que me llevaré mi banqueta a la próxima cita. Por si vuelve a tener prisa.

* * *

**La verdad es que me encantó escribir sobre esta faceta del profesor Flitwick. Me reí yo sola dejándolo esperando a la llamada de su "querida". No es tan listo como parece, ¿eh?**

**Jajaja, en fin, ns vms**

**Liz Marcia**


End file.
